A need exists for an invention which enables a player to play a tambourine with a foot operated device.
A tambourine, as defined here in, is a small drum especially a shallow-headed drum with loose metallic disks at the sides played by shaking, striking with the hand or rubbing with the thumb. The present invention enables a musician to play a tambourine with a mechanical device, which is useful for handicapped people or for musicians that need to use their hands for drumsticks while providing a tambourine sound.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.